A bug's Shell
by Iharascarl
Summary: [ Melihat seorang prajurit tengah mengangkat senapannya ke arah sang tahanan seperti ini membuat Kanie bernostalgia jika mengingat betapa mengerikannya Sento dulu saat Kanie baru direkrut menjadi manager di Amagi Brilliant Park. ]


Disclaimer : I **do not** own any characters/places from Amagi Brilliant Park.

Amagi Brilliant Park fanfiction by Iharascarl

[ Kanie Seiya, Sento Isuzu ]

Based on Amagi Brilliant Park OVA1

.

.

.

[ Happy Readings ]

.

.

.

Besok ulang tahun Kanie, tentu saja Sento tahu. Entah kenapa ia masih menyimpan data saat dulu dirinya menjadi seorang penguntit mantan artis cilik yang sekarang masih menjabat sebagai _manager_ nya tersebut. Bahkan sampai-sampai membuat pengingat ulang tahun Seiya dikalender _handphone_ nya.

Sento bahkan sudah repot-repot menyiapkan sebuah kado, kado yang dibelinya beberapa hari lalu─ dengan meminta beberapa pendapat dari rekan kerjanya─ Sylphy dan Muse. Untung saja teman-temannya tersebut tidak bertanya untuk apa kado tersebut, dan akan diberikan kepada siapa mengingat kado itu sampai membuat Sento harus meminta pendapat rekan kerjanya. Sento terkenal dengan orang yang cukup optimis, ia selalu yakin akan pilihannya. Tapi lain hal ketika menyangkut seorang Kanie Seiya. Mengapa? Entahlah.

Sento tidak tahu harus membelikan apa yang cocok untuk Kanie. Sento pun tidak tahu barang seperti apa yang Kanie sukai. Jadi, ketika Muse dan Shylpy menyarankan untuk membelikan sebuah jam _beker_ dengan miniatur seorang prajurit yang tengah mengarahkan senapan kearah tahanan didepannya, ia langsung setuju dan membeli jam tersebut. Ia berharap walaupun tidak suka benda ini, Kanie akan tetap menerimanya. Setidaknya diterima saja dirinya sudah lebih dari bahagia.

Air hangat untuk berendam memang sangat cocok untuk mengobati pikiran yang jenuh. Sento menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya saat ia tengah berendam di dalam kamar mandinya, rambutnya ia gulung keatas agar tidak mengganggu. Ia baru saja pulang setelah mencari-cari kado untuk Kanie. Baru terhitung beberapa menit ketika ia tengah berendam sebelum detik berikutnya ia mendengar _handphone_ nya berdering.

Sento hanya tinggal sendirian disebuah apartemen sederhana yang Latifa─ _bosnya_ ─ berikan. Kamar mandinya langsung terhubung ke kamarnya, ia bisa mendengar _handphone_ nya tengah bergetar. Ingin rasanya Sento mengabaikan _handphone_ nya saat itu, ia masih terlalu lelah setelah bekerja seharian karena ini hari sabtu, hari-hari sibuk ditaman bermain. Belum lagi ia tengah bingung memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk memberikan hadiah itu langsung kepada Seiya esok hari, ia gugup.

Melirik sebentar untuk memastikan jika memang _handphone_ nya yang tengah berbunyi, Sento bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia menghela nafas lelah kemudian melangkah dengan malas saat akan mengambil _handphone_ nya yang tergeletak dimeja kamarnya.

Sento mengangkat _handphone_ nya sambil masih mengenakan handuk lengkap dengan tubuhnya yang belum kering sepenuhnya setelah berendam tadi.

"Isuzu- _chan_ , ada yang ingin kami bicarakan malam nanti. Bisakah kau datang?" tanya suara diseberang sana. Shinoa mengenal suara ini, ─Tuan Moffle.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang" jawab Sento spontan, saking lelahnya ia sampai tak sanggup untuk menanyakan apa yang akan dibicarakan nanti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa" suara tuan Moffle diseberang sana menyahut kembali sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri panggilan.

Sento menghela nafas kemudian melihat apa yang tertera dilayar _Handphone_ nya saat ini " **Kanie-** _ **kun's**_ **Birthday** " kata-kata itulah yang tertera dilayarnya. Kemudian ia melirik kearah kado yang sudah terbungkus rapi dengan pita kuning dan tempat kado berwarna biru ditempat tidurnya.

Hari ini hari yang minggu, hari paling sibuk diantara hari-hari lainnya bagi seorang asisten _manager_ yang bekerja disebuah taman bermain seperti Sento. Dimana akan banyak orang berkunjung untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka, ya─ hari dimana semua orang memilih untuk berlibur dirumahnya atau sekedar berekreasi kesebuah taman bermain sementara Sento harus tetap bekerja. Belum lagi malam ini tuan Moffle bilang ada yang harus dibicarakan, ntah apapun itu sebenarnya Sento ingin menolak. Ia berharap punya waktu untuk memberikan hadiahnya kepada Kanie.

.

.

.

Menghela nafas pelan kemudian Sento mengetuk pintu ruangan tempat Ia dan Kanie bekerja, sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi membawa kado Ia sembunyikan kebelakang. Tak ada jawaban, ia memutuskan untuk masuk saja. _Mungkin Kanie-kun belum datang_ , pikirnya.

 _Kriet..._

"Selamat pa─"

Belum sempat Sento mengucapkan ucapan selamat paginya, ia berhenti saat melihat Kanie yang ternyata sudah datang dan sedang memuja-muji dirinya sendiri seperti biasanya dihadapan cermin yang entah sudah bosan atau belum dengan sikap Kanie yang selalu seperti itu.

Sento dapat mendengar kata-kata yang Kanie ucapkan ketika tengah bercermin.

"Kau selalu keren setiap hari─"

"─Kau tidak pernah bosan?" Sento memotong perkataan Kanie sebelum Kanie sempat melanjutkan kegiatan memuji dirinya sendiri. Tetapi pria itu mengabaikannya dan masih terus meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Tidak, tidak sedikit pun!" jawab Kanie, matanya masih terfokus pada kembaran dirinya sendiri dicermin.

Kanie berhenti melakukan kegiatan pemujaan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia berbalik membelakangi cermin kemudian melihat kearah pendingin ruangan. "Ada yang lebih penting... pendingin ruangan masih belum bekerja lagi" tuturnya.

Sento mengikuti arah pandangan Kanie. Kemudian menatap Kanie sekilas.

"Petugas akan datang besok─," ujar Kanie. "─lebih baik kita berdua bersedih karena akan kepanasan," lanjutnya.

Sento melirik kearah kado yang sedang dipegangnya, sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu mementingkan akan kepanasan atau tidak. Itu bukan prioritasnya sekarang. Sekarang ia harus menyerahkan kado ini sesegera mungkin kepada Kanie.

"Omong-omong, Kanie- _kun_..." ujar Sento pelan, pipinya sedikit memerah. "Hari ini..." lanjutnya, ia memberanikan diri melihat Kanie walaupun sedang gugup. Ia akan memberikan kado ini pagi ini juga, begitu niatan awalnya. Belum sempat Sento menlanjutkan perkatannya tetapi kemudian telepon dimeja Kanie berdering.

"Tunggu sebentar," tutur Kanie.

Sento menunggu sembari menahan rasa gugup yang kembali menggerayanginya. Ia menatap Kanie yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Ya, Hallo..."

"..."

"Ah, selamat pagi..."

"..."

"Sekarang?"

"..."

"Tidak, aku akan pergi..."

"..."

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Kanie mengakhiri panggilannya, ia menutup teleponnya.

"Yang tadi Latifa, aku akan pergi sebentar untuk melihatnya..." tutur Kanie sembari berlalu melewati Sento yang sedari tadi masih menunggu.

"Kanie- _kun_..." ujar Sento sebelum Kanie benar-benar menghilang keluar dari ruangan kerja mereka untuk melihat Latifa.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Kanie.

"Itu..." Sento kembali menunduk memandangi kado untuk Kanie yang ternyata sedari tadi masih berada dalam genggaman kedua tangannya yang bertumpu diatas meja. "Bukan apa-apa," lanjutnya. Ia masih bingung harus bilang apa jadi dirinya memutuskan untuk bilang nanti saja─mungkin akan ada banyak waktu setelah usai bekerja. _Semoga_ , batinnya berharap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang" sahut Kanie kemudian berlalu keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sento yang sedari tadi menahan gugupnya─ seorang diri.

Sento kembali menghela nafas lelah, ia tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa. Padahal hanya tinggal mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun saja kenapa rasanya lidahnya kelu sekali.

.

.

.

Hari minggu kali ini akan menjadi hari minggu sesibuk minggu-minggu sebelumnya, bukan taman bermain namanya jika hari libur tak ramai pengunjung, _bukan_? Namun masalah-masalah mulai timbul kepermukaan karena yang menimbulkan masalah tersebut adalah para pegawai di Taman bermain itu juga─ para pegawai di _Amagi Brilliant Park_.

Masalah pertama berawal ketika; Muse bilang ia tidak bisa tampil hari ini, ia tidak tidur semalaman sehingga menyebabkan lehernya tidak bisa digerakan, sampai akhirnya Kanie memilih Sento untuk menggantikan posisi Muse sementara. Disaat yang bersamaan pasti harus ada yang menggantikan Sento diruangannya untuk menjadi Asisten Manager sementara dan Latifa lah yang bertugas untuk menggantikan posisi tersebut. Sementara yang mengambil alih posisi Latifa sementara adalah Muse sendiri.

Lalu muncul masalah kedua ; Tuan Moffle bilang ia akan bekerja di _Waku Waku's Nest_ sehingga tentu saja menyebabkan _staff_ yang akan bekerja dihari minggu yang super sibuk ini akan semakin berkurang.

Masalah ketiga muncul karena ; Muse bukan Latifa. Ia tentu saja tidak bisa memasak _waffle_ seenak buatan Latifa, ditambah keadaannya yang belum membaik karena lehernya masih belum bisa digerakkan. Ia juga bukan Latifa yang bisa membuat _waffle_ dalam jumlah yang begitu banyak seharian─ sendirian.

Ditambah sang manager taman bermain─ Kanie Seiya, dia tidak bisa bekerja jika kondisi pendingin ruangan belum bekerja kembali. Sehingga dirinya harus pindah-pindah mencari tempat yang cocok digunakan untuk bekerja agar dirinya tidak kepanasan, seperti contohnya ; Kamar mandi dan ruang penyimpanan.

Tapi, beruntungnya semua pegawai Amagi brilliant Park adalah orang-orang pekerja keras, sehingga masalah-masalah yang menghambat seperti itu bisa mereka lewati.

.

.

.

Hari minggu kali ini berjalan seperti hari minggu sebelum-sebelumnya. Super sibuk. Ditambah beberapa masalah yang muncul kepermukaan menambah pekerjaan semakin bertambah berat. Masalah-masalah tentang ; Leher Muse, Tuan Moffle, Pengganti tuan Moffle, Sento yang tidak terlalu baik dalam menari disuatu pentas sehingga harus berganti-ganti untuk mencoba menjadi Muse-Salama-Shylpy-kobori berturut-turut karena tidak ada karakter yang cocok dengannya, Latifa yang terlalu cepat panik ketika mengerjakan pekerjaan Sento, Kanie yang tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya akibat kepanasan karena pendingin ruangan tidak bekerja, dan banyak para _staff_ lainnya juga yang mendapat masalah.

Malam sudah mulai menjelang ketika Kanie sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Kanie mulai meregangkan tangan-tangannya yang _pegal_ dan tepat pada saat itu, Latifa dan Sento muncul untuk mengajaknya ikut bersama dengan mereka.

"Kanie- _sama_?" tutur Latifa, suaranya lembut seperti biasanya.

"Hm? Ada apa? Ada yang kau butuhkan dariku?" tanya Kanie.

"Apakah kamu punya sediki─"

"Kanie- _kun_ , bisa ikut kami sebentar?" potong Sento.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah lagi?" tanya Kanie.

"Tidak. Kami hanya ingin Kanie- _kun_ bergabung untuk makan malam bersama kami"

Akhirnya Kanie menurut saja untuk ikut bersama Sento dan Latifa. Lagipula, ia perlu beberapa makanan sebelum pulang ke rumah. Aisu- _neesan_ pasti lelah dan tidak akan memasakannya makanan juga. Jadi, selagi disini makan-makan─ _baiklah_. Tapi tunggu, dalam rangka apa? Memang ada yang dirayakan?

.

.

.

"Happy Birthday, Kanie Seiya- _kun_!"

"Apa ini?" tanya Kanie, suaranya ia buat sedatar mungkin agar tak terlihat seperti orang yang terkejut. Kanie menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan seolah meyakinkan jika ini bukan mimpi. Semua _staff_ taman bermain berkumpul disini, memberinya kejutan, mengucapkan ulang tahun untuknya─ yang menurutnya tak terlalu penting, bersama-sama. Terlebih penting lagi, siapa yang tahu tanggal kelahirannya diantara semua _staff_ ini? _Ya, Mungkin Latifa,_ batinnya.

"Wajahmu sekarang terlihat hampir seperti baru saja ditampar, Kanie- _sama_!" tutur seorang peri musik dalam bentuk seekor domba jantan berbulu putih, yang juga merupakan salah satu maskot dari Amagi Brilliant Park─ Macaron.

"Sepertinya rencana kami bekerja," ujar Tuan Moffle. Tuan Moffle sendiri merupakan Maskot utama taman bermain Amagi. Dia adalah seorang peri permen, ia juga sangat populer dan karismatik.

"Lihat, wajahnya memerah!" tutur seorang peri bunga dengan bentuk _pomeranian_ berwarna merah muda, yang juga merupakan salah satu maskot dari Amagi Brilliant Park─ Tiramy.

"S-siapa yang malu, bodoh!?" Kanie mengelak. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dadanya. "O-oke, kalian berhak mendapatkan rasa terima kasih dariku" tuturnya tergagap. Dan hal tersebut sontak membuat semua orang yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kanie mendesah pelan, kemudian menatap Latifa yang masih menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan karena tertawa akan kelucuan yang dilakukan Kanie. Hey, memangnya Kanie melakukan apa?

"Latifa, kau yang tahu tentang ini?" tanya Kanie.

"Aku minta maaf Kanie-sama, tapi kami sepakat untuk tidak memberitahukan siapa orang yang ingat akan ulang tahunmu kepadamu sendiri─" jawab Latifa "─Hari ini kita akan merayakannya bersama-sama dengan Kanie- _sama_!" lanjutnya, senyum manis masih terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

Kanie kaget. Tapi yang lain kembali bersorak, malam itu semua merayakan pesta dengan bersenang-senang sekaligus melepas penat karena banyak masalah yang muncul hari ini.

.

.

.

Pesta sudah selesai, semua sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Terkecuali Kanie yang sekarang tengah duduk sendirian didalam ruang makan yang sebelumnya sudah dibereskan tadi. Sampai sento datang dari balik pintu memberitahunya bahwa _Hime-sama_ telah tertidur.

"Begitu? Tapi aku terkejut, ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan hadiah kejutan ulang tahun seperti ini" tutur Kanie. Sento tertegun sejenak.

"Kau serius, Kanie-kun?" tanya Sento.

"Mereka selalu sibuk, tapi sempat membuat kejutan seperti ini"

Sento tertegun kembali. Sebenarnya dirinya lah yang memaksa para _staff_ untuk membuat pesta kejutan untuk Kanie. Tapi beruntung walaupun mereka semua kelelahan, demi Kanie yang telah membuat taman bermain ini berjaya kembali. Mereka mau melakukannya.

"Latifa memberiku ini" sahut Kanie kemudian. Sento menatap hadiah dari Latifa untuk Kanie yang kini tengah berada ditangan Kanie.

"Ini adalah _Alma Candles_ "

"Begitu?" tanya Sento lembut.

Ia kemudian menyadari dirinya sudah terlambat untuk memberi hadiah kepada Kanie sebagai orang pertama.

"Sebenarnya... aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu, Kanie- _kun_ ─" tutur Sento gugup. Rona merah kembali menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. "─Ini adalah hadiah dariku, mungkin tidak bagus... tetapi... untuk Kanie- _kun_ , kupikir kau butuh ini satu"

Sento mengeluarkan hadiahnya, kemudian menyodorkannya ke Kanie yang kini tengah duduk didepannya sambil memandangnya heran.

"Jika tidak keberatan, aku harap kamu menerima ini"

"A-ah, baiklah" jawab Kanie terbata. Ia menaruh kado dari Latifa yang tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja. Kemudian menerima sebuah kado yang diberikan oleh Sento.

Belum sempat Kanie mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sento. Tapi gadis itu tiba-tiba ber- _ojigi_ sopan kepadanya lalu berlari keluar setelah menyerahkan hadiahnya─ meninggalkannya sendirian yang masih tertegun dengan apa yang Sento lakukan tadi. _Sikap sento tidak seperti biasanya, lagipula kenapa dia tidak memberikannya saat pesta berlangsung tadi_ , pikir Kanie.

Kanie terlihat menimbang-nimbang kira-kira hadiah apa yang diberikan Sento kepadanya, ia berpikir sejenak kemudian membuka hadiah yang diberikan Sento perlahan.

Dan, ketika melihat apa yang ada didalam bingkisan kado tersebut. Kanie tidak tertegun. Tidak kaget. Sikapnya datar-datar saja seolah dia memang sudah bisa menebak apa yang Sento berikan.

"Sudah kuduga," jeda sebentar "Gadis itu akan memberikanku hadiah aneh yang tak terlupakan" Kanie berusaha menahan tawanya, bagaimana tidak? Sento adalah orang yang paling akhir memberinya hadiahseolah-olah itu adalah hadiah yang berarti. Tetapi hadiah yang ia berikan adalah sekotak serangga. Kanie tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, tawanya meledak apalagi saat-saat yang sangat _mendramatisir_ tadi ketika Sento memberinya hadiah.

Kanie baru berhenti tertawa ketika kotak hadiah milik Sento yang tadi ada dipangkuannya jatuh, ia kemudian mengambilnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat─

"Jam?"

"Apa maksudnya prajurit dan tahanan didalamnya?"

"Kau membuatku teringat pertemuan pertama kita, Sento" tutur Kanie. Terlebih pada dirinya sendiri,melihat seorang prajurit tengah mengangkat senapannya ke arah sang tahanan seperti ini membuat ia menjadi Nostalgia jika mengingat betapa mengerikannya Sento dulu saat ia baru direkrut menjadi _manager_ di _Amagi Brilliant Park_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : saya berniat bakalan buat sequel-nya sih hehe. Semoga sempet dan ada mood lol. Karena ini terlalu gantung mungkin. Thanks a lot!~

 **Sign**

 **Iharascarl**


End file.
